Fallen Heroes
by Otritzi
Summary: Kigo, AU. No longer a hero, No longer a villain.  I am Shego, and I walk the line.  Will likely contain a Yuri lemon or two by the end with two or three other implied lemons.
1. The Encounter

A/N: Challenge on KP Haven board inspired fic. AU with a dash of Kigo. Shego's faith in herself as a villain has been shattered when Dr. Drakken recruited her brothers using some unknown method.

Summary: Kigo, AU. No longer a hero, No longer a villain, I am Shego, and I walk the line.

Fallen Heroes

Chapter 1 : The Encounter

* * *

(Middleton High: 1200 Hours, Thursday , Shego's POV) 

Kimberly Ann Possible, world saving cheerleader and my only rival in skill, walks up to the lunch line. She picks up her 'food' and goes to her seat. Ronald Adrian Stoppable, Kim's sidekick and rival of Lord Monty Fisk, also known as Monkey Fist, sits down beside her and the two begin talking about something, I couldn't hear them over the rest of the cafeteria.

Who am I? I'm Sheena Go Downe, Also known as Shego, Plasma manipulation, green glow, rivals with Kim Possible, eighteen year old albino human being, ex-hero of two years and now ex-villain of two years. My powers were granted to me from a comet that hit me directly in the back. The comet tinted my already albino skin a pale green, it also made my almost pure white hair turn a shade of green so dark it almost looks black. With my appearance so different from the rest of my family I often wondered if I was adopted as a new born or something.

Dr. Drakken, my ex-employer somehow got all four of my brothers, Team Go, consisting of Hego, super strength, blue glow, all around dimwit, my older brother, Mego, size manipulation, purple glow, vain beyond vain, barely three years older than me , and the Wegos, Twins with the ability to multiply themselves several hundred times, red glow, in high school when they can attend, two years younger than I am. Of course, I'd never associate with them so I left after he manipulated them to his side, after all, part of the reason I turned evil was that I wouldn't have to deal with them except in a fight, so evil has no appeal to me anymore, and I can't be a hero again.

I notice Kimmie looking my direction and I pull my head back behind the door, hopefully I can talk to her alone before Dr. D sets his plan in motion. As wacked as Dr. D's latest scheme is he might be able to pull it off with my brothers helping him, they have a tendency to give more effort than I do and still have that annoying hero fighting style, I used to be able to intimidate Hego...but whatever Dr. D did, I can't anymore.

They are family, I can't kill them...well, I can't kill period, I vowed never to take another life after the villain I had to kill just before I became a villain myself. His name was Virus, he kidnaped me and tortured me for almost a month before my brothers found me and released me. The next time I saw him I went into a blood rage, I still hate myself for it, I may never be a hero again, but I'm no longer a villain, I just can't hack it anymore. I hope I can join Possible's group, we would even be in the same grade, despite my being two years older than her.

* * *

(A few minutes later) 

I hacked Middleton High's mainframe to put myself in Kimmie's grade, tomorrow I'm going to run into her in one of our classes, I just hope I'm ready for this...

* * *

(My apartment, 0430 Hours, Friday.) 

I wake up and go through my morning regimen of exercises with my powers, stretches, Tai Chi, all with my hands glowing. I light a series of candles using my plasma blasts then head for the shower to wash away the residue from my work out, It's part of being able to manipulate plasma, my hands feel dirty right after I light up my hands, something to do with the particles of dust clinging to my body when I start charging my powers.

I shampoo and rinse my hair twice, wash my body once, and forego my make-up so Stoppable doesn't recognize me right away. I grab a pair of black jeans and a dark green tank top as well as my black back pack. I grab a quick breakfast and head towards the school, arriving extremely early to school. I've contacted GJ and warned them of my brothers' betrayal, I just hope it was enough. I head into the building and sit in my home room, the same as Possible's.

I can't believe I'm going by my real name again, I had my last name changed from Downe to Bauch, my name's always been symbolic, I just only a few days ago realized how symbolic it really was. My original name when said quickly was "She nay go down" now it's "She nay go back". I suppose I'll have to deal with that pun when people find out my middle name. The phrase is true though, I can't go back to either of my old lives, only forward.

The bell just rang, Kim is sitting on my left and Ron is sitting on the other side of her. I pull a piece of paper from my back pack and write a quick note, passing it to Kim once I finish.

"**Kim, we need to talk. Sit with me at Lunch. Sheena Bauch."**

Kim nods and I smile slightly. The teacher comes in a few seconds later and the whole class quiets down. I sit through class and follow Kim to her locker, not hard, considering she doesn't really seem to care who knows where her locker is. After memorizing my locker number I find mine to be right next to hers, what a coincidence, considering when I hacked myself into this school I just picked one of the empty lockers. I go on ahead and head towards my next class.

* * *

(Middleton High Cafeteria, 1145 Hours, Friday.) 

I go through the line and sit down at a table. Lunch ends at 12:15...hopefully Kim hasn't been called away on a mission yet. Kim goes through the line and I wave to her when she finishes going through. Kim walks over to my table, followed by two other students...Stoppable and a dark skinned girl with black hair, I've got to learn her name. The three of them sit down.

"So, Sheena," Begins Kim. "Why did you want to talk to me?"

I sigh and look her directly in the eyes.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me, Princess." Kim and Ron's eyes go wide as realization strikes. "I'm not working for Dr. D anymore, he's got four new super-lackeys, Team Go." Kim's jaw drops.

Kim sputters. "But...how...I mean...Team Go were gung-ho good guys, what made them change their tune so suddenly?"

"Whatever it was that brought them to Dr. D, I don't know. I left while they were moving in, I haven't lived in a lair with Dr. D for a year, while I did work for him until three days ago." I respond. "I don't know what his current plan is, but I'm willing to bet it's going to be huge."

The black girl looks at Kim and Ron strangely. "Who's this, I thought you said her name was Sheena Bauch?"

I turn to the black girl. "Yes, that's my name, I had it changed two days ago from Sheena Downe. I have no doubt you've heard of me as Shego though. Or does Kim not talk about her missions?"

The black girl looks confused. "Shego? Sorry, Kim doesn't say much about her missions...or are you that girl in the picture inside of her locker?" I nod. "I thought you were a dangerous criminal, what are you doing here?"

I sigh. "Going straight. As of two days ago I'm no longer a bad girl. So, what's your name?"

She looks slightly embarrassed. "Sorry. My name's Monique Thanewe."

I chuckle. "Mo' 'Nique Than You, huh? Nice. Almost as bad as my full name, but I'm not going to say it out loud here."

Monique glares at me a bit for making fun of her name. "Really, what is it? Sheena Go Bauch."

Some of the green drains from my cheeks. "How did you know that?"

Kim breaks back into the conversation. "I hope that's a promise, Sheena. I'd rather not be fighting you again, those fights had been getting rather brutal as of late."

I turn back to Kim. "Yeah, I'll agree with you there, Princess. Besides, I can't go back to Dr. D even if I want to, in order to get the new name I had to rat Dr. D and his new accomplices out to Dr. Director."

Kim's jaw drops again as she subconsciously reaches into her pocket and pulls out her little device and clicks it on. "Wade...You're not going to believe this."

I lean over and look at the screen. "Hi, Nerd boy."

I grin as I watch Wade fall out of his chair. He starts talking as he pulls himself back up into his seat. "Shego! What the hell is going on?"

"Contact Dr. Director, Possible wants to talk to her." I answer without missing a beat.

I sit back into my seat and go back to eating my 'food' it's not half as bad as some of the stuff I've had but it could be a lot better. Ron and Monique are both staring at me and it's starting to get on my nerves.

"What do you two want?" I ask, slightly perturbed, I don't like people staring at me like that.

Ron answers first. "You're actually willing to eat this stuff?" His eyes go wider as he sees me take another bite.

"Yeah." I answer. "It's not the best food in the world, but it's better than nothing. Besides, I've had worse."

The others all stop staring at me and go back to eating their food. I finish my plate of food and go dump my tray with Kim, who virtually inhaled her food, probably so she wouldn't have to taste it. She walked with me to the garbage can.

"Sheena, what's your next class?"

"Study Hall." I answer. "Not that I need it though, High school's still as easy as I remember it, I dropped out two years ago when I became a villain."

Kim nods as we dump our trays and put them in the clipper. The two of us start walking down the hall toward her locker.

"What's your next class, Princess?"

"I've got a study hall as well, but like you, I don't really need it. I tend to get my homework done in class if I can."

I laugh. "Kimmie, I'd be surprised if you didn't. After all, you're a Possible, isn't there some kind of family curse or something?"

Kim shrugs. "Wouldn't know. If there was my parents haven't told me about it. Other than the anything's possible for a Possible motto I haven't heard of anything else."

I nod. "Just thought I'd ask, cause nobody else in the world could keep up with me one on one like you do, not even Hego."

Kim laughs. "I've got a disorder of sorts. I can repeat anything I see someone else do, except super powers. I want you to come over to my place tonight, I take it you know where it is."

I nod. "Will your parents or little brothers be home?"

Kim shakes her head. "They won't be home until tonight, there's no Cheer Practice tonight unless you want to try out for the team."

I must have looked completely lost. "You want me to be a cheerleader? Princess, you know what I am, what I've done, and you're trying to get me into more contact with your classmates. What the heck, I'll try out on Monday, but I'm going to need you to teach me the basics either tonight or Saturday, I'm going to church on Sunday morning."

Kim looks slightly surprised as we stop at her locker. "I never figured you'd be one to attend church, my family doesn't go most of the time."

I grin a little. "I guess I wanna see what all the hype is about it. I was an atheist even before I became a villain. I thought at the time that if there was a god he must have hated me. Depends on how the people at the church I'll be attending act towards me to decide whether or not I'll go again."

Kim nods and the two of us start to walk to Study hall together. I notice that Kim's blushing slightly and I decide to find out why, that and I'm starting to get aroused.

"Hey, Princess, you're cute when you're blushing." I comment.

The blush fades and she looks at me strangely. "What makes you say that?"

I smirk and decide to let Kimmie in on a little secret. "'Cause I'm not attracted to guys."

Kim's blush returns with a vengeance. "I so did not need to know that right now, Sheena."

I smirk and slow down enough to get behind Kim and put my arms around her. I whisper into her ear, "Yeah, you did." I give her a peck on the cheek before releasing her and resuming my position beside her as we enter study hall.

Kim sits down beside me at a table in the back of the library, well out of the way of everyone else. Kim gets out an emerald green notebook and red pen then writes something in it and shows it to me.

"_**Let's talk on this piece of paper. We don't want Barkin to see or hear this."**_

I nod and get out a green pen I bought the day before. I write a message back to her.

"**Sounds good, I'd rather not have a teacher know about who or what I was."**

"_**Understandable, Sheena. Although I'd like to know how your powers work and other such information I'm going ask that we do this one question each, just to be fair."**_

"**Sounds good, Princess. You go first."**

"_**What were your reasons for going evil?"**_

"**My reasons for becoming a villain were simple, My brothers and I didn't get along and...I killed somebody instead of letting the authorities handle him. The guy tortured me for almost a month, part of the reason I dropped out of school before becoming a villain."**

"_**If it makes any difference I probably would have done the same thing in your position."**_

"**Have you ever had sex?"**

"_**Still a virgin, physically. Can't say I haven't pleasured myself some nights though."**_

"**Really, that's pretty interesting actually."**

"**_Ever had any crushes?"_**

I hesitate for a few seconds before writing my answer to that one. I'm half tempted to lie about it, cause it'll definitely cause some tension between me and Kimmie here.

"**Yeah, and believe it or not, the crush was on you, since our first fight."**

Kimmie's eyes go wide as she reads what I just wrote.

"_**Ok, now I'm regretting I asked. Alright, your question."**_

"**When was the last time you pleasured yourself?"**

"_**When was the last time I fought you?"**_

"**Alright, I know my next question."**

"_**Where was Dr. D's last lair?"**_

"**He's not there, He was planning on moving the day I left. I guess he saw my vanishing act before I did. He didn't even tell me where he was going."**

"_**Crap. Ask your question, I probably already know what it is."**_

"**How long have you been crushing on me?"**

"**_Called that one."_** Kim circles the words 'our first fight' on the page. I suppress a chuckle at her answer.

"**Nice."** I stop writing and close the notebook as the teacher walks toward us. Kim snaps her attention from the notebook to the teacher, Mr. Barkin, I think.

"What are the two of you doing back here?" He asks in his obviously militaristic voice.

"Working on a bit of homework." I answer coolly. "The two of us were assigned to write a story together for English class."

Mr. Barkin raises an eyebrow at me and doesn't ask any questions as he turns and walks away from us. Kim releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. The two of us pull those first few pages out of the notebook and throws them away and then we start working on our group assignment for our creative writing assignment for our English class. Which I set up so that we would be together.

* * *

(Kim's locker, Middleton High, 1530 Hours, Friday.) 

Kim and I walk up to her locker to see Ron and Monique standing there talking to one another. Even with my sharp senses I can't tell what they are saying. I do know plotting when I see it though.

"Hey Monique, hey Ron." I say trying with all my might not to sound nervous, cause I'm starting to get flashbacks to the Zorpax incident where Ron nearly killed me twice. "What are the two of you up to?"

"Not much." Ron starts to grin. I remember that gleam in his eyes and I hide behind Kim. Monique starts to laugh.

"Ron, you're evil, you know that." Kim says, sounding very condescending. "Sheena's starting another chapter in her life. She's left her old life behind her and as the pun of her name states, she's not going back."

Monique pops Ron on the back of the head as Kim opens up her locker. I glare angrily at Ron.

"I didn't appreciate that." I turn my glare to Monique. "You didn't have to laugh. I'm shamed enough as it is of that incident."

Kim contacts Wade. "Wade, I need you to search for potential lairs that Dr. Drakken could use and keep at minimum four Exotics as henchmen inside of."

I look at Kim with confusion spelled out on my face. "Exotics? What's that mean?"

Kim turns her head and looks me in the eyes. "Exotics, people with super powers. You, Ron, even myself are classified as Exotics. Although I'm not sure why they classified me as an Exotic...as far as I know I'm just a mundane."

Monique breaks into the conversation this time. "Girl, you are A.T.B. mundane."

I look at her confusedly. "Please don't use acronyms when you're talking, I don't know your code."

Monique looks at me apologetically. "Sorry, I tend to talk in acronyms when I'm talking to her." Monique pokes Kim's arm.

I nod. Trying to decipher what she said. Normally I'm not stumped by acronyms...but I'm not used to spoken acronyms. Then it hits me. She said 'Any Thing But'. Monique looks down the hall and growls, I put my hand on her shoulder to keep her from doing something rash.

"Are you guys sure Monique doesn't classify as an Exotic?" I ask. "That's a pretty animalistic growl she's got going on."

"As far as we know, she's not." Kim answers. "Unless she's a werewolf or something and hasn't told us."

I see a group of girls heading towards us. The obvious leader of the group is a brown haired girl who is the same height as Kim.

"Who's the new freak with the green skin, K?" The leader asks. I'm already not liking this girl and I only met her two seconds ago.

"Potentially your replacement, Bonnie." I shiver at the venom in Kim's voice as she says it. I don't think I've ever heard her put so much loathing in her voice. It's kinda scary really, I'm surprised the girl doesn't cower in fear at the tone.

"Like she could replace me. You know I'm the best cheerleader in the squad." The leader of the group, whom I am guessing is Bonnie, replies. Yep, I'm seeing her as a secretary to some CEO in the near future. Kim's annoyed expression turns to a sly grin, I'm getting more scared by the second, although I'm trying not to show it.

"But, Bonnie, she's a lot stronger than you are and she's just as flexible as I am. I'd go so far as to say that Sheena here has more potential to be a great cheerleader than you do." Kim retorts with a sickly sweet voice that almost makes me want to throw up. I can see the rest of the squad behind Bonnie turn pale and shiver, even Bonnie seems to be shaken by the tone Kim spoke in. I'm never pissing her off again, EVER!

Bonnie and the rest of the squad walk off after Kim tells them that there will be no practice this weekend, thankfully not using that damned sickly sweet voice. I never want to hear her talk like that again.

* * *

(Possible Residence, Middleton, Colorado, 1600 Hours, Friday) 

Kim and I arrive at her home. After the display of power Kimmie showed at school I'm almost afraid to meet her mother. I swear, if the Possible family was made up of villains they would be ruling the world a millennium ago starting with Miriam Possible as the first world dictator.

Kim and I enter through the front door and Kim's parents aren't visible right away, there was only one vehicle in the driveway and I know the Hospital and the Space Center are nowhere near each other so that kinda tells me that they aren't at work. I can see Kim's twin brothers, what did she call them, Tweebs, I think, sitting on the couch looking at the television screen but they both had a gleam in their eyes that made me think of Dr. D when he had a scheme rolling around his head. I sincerely hope the two of them don't stray to the dark side, they'd be scarier than Stoppable was as Zorpax.

The two of them don't notice us as she leads me up to her room. I wonder if she realizes what it looks like she's going to do from my point of view. We confessed feelings of at least lust towards one another and here she is leading me into her room already. I feel the remark burning to be said in the back of my throat but I wait until we get into her room.

"Gee, Kimmie, I with how you and Stoppable acted I didn't think you moved this fast." I say it quietly but huskily. Kim lights up with the blush again and I smirk, although I wonder how she's going to react to finding out I'm a virgin, after all, most sane people find green skin to be a turn off, not to mention that I was just a weapon to Dr. D and his henchmen.

Kim grabs my wrist and flicks her arm past her waist, throwing me onto her bed with what seemed like no effort at all on her part, I'm beginning to wonder if she was holding back against me or not when we fought on those missions. I recover in time to see her lock her door and then whip out her communicator and flick it on.

"Wade, I need you to scan my room for bugs, I want to hear about any frequencies coming from my room except that of the Kimmunicator and I expect you to shut down all monitoring devices on the Kimmunicator once we finish talking." I hear the nerd give a squeak and then Kim walks around her room, gathering up several items that don't look very important until she places them in a pile next to the trap door. After Kim finishes her examination she turns of the Kimmunicator and tosses it on top of the pile. She looks at me and smiles faintly, I shiver again, this time from pleasure instead of fear. Kim opens her door and shoves the pile over the edge.

Kim then motions for me to move her bed over the trap door, I pull her bed away from the wall and slide it onto the door without question. Kim's face splits into a grin that would scare Dr. D silly, suddenly I'm not feeling so confident anymore.

* * *

A/N: I'll end this chapter here and leave what happens in that room to your imaginations for a few days. R&R with suggestions, please. 


	2. The First Assault

A/N: This Chapter takes place the morning after Chapter 1 ends. Kara Fang isn't mine, she's Hobnob-rev's character.

* * *

Fallen Heroes 

Chapter 2: The First Assault

(Possible Residence: 0600 Hours, Saturday)

I wake up to find Kim holding me close with one of her hands between my breasts and her other one covering my womanhood. I don't remember going to bed naked last night, I try to squirm out of Kimmie's grip only to be pulled back down and held tighter. I turn my head and whisper into Kim's ear.

"Pumpkin, I need you to let go of me so you can start teaching me about cheerleading."

I feel one of Kim's eyes open into my back and I also feel her smirk into my shoulder blade, I shiver again remembering some of what happened last night, Kimmie's a tigress in bed, I'm amazed. She acts like such a prude so much of the time, you'd never expect her to be capable of doing something like that. Alright, I'm through crushing on the girl, now I'll do whatever she says, she owns my soul at the moment. Kim's voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Alright, let's get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast we are going to do some mild stretching and then Ron and Monique are going to be coming over to act as extras and spotters for some parts of the routine."

I quickly gather up my fallen clothes, forgoing my customary body suit for a short skirt and a belly shirt from Kim's closet. Kim nods her approval and picks up her cheerleader outfit before we head downstairs to talk with her parents before heading to the gym. Kim and I grab quick breakfasts and then take off.

On our way to the school we are joined by Ron and Monique. I decide to ask Monique a question before we arrive at the school.

"Monique, why are you helping with this? You're not on the cheer squad, so what's your motivation for helping here?"

"Simple, I get to see Bonnie eat her words. I'm just as capable as Ron is of being the base of a pyramid or a spotter. That's all Ron and I will be doing, You and Kim are going to be doing most of the work. Plus I get to see you in that hot little outfit you've got on right now."

My skin darkens a little and Monique looks at me strangely. "What? I don't have any pigment in my skin except green, which is a result of my glow. I was born as an Albino, I even had a mane of beautiful white hair before the comet. After the comet my skin turned this color and my hair went to a very dark green, almost black."

Monique nods to my explanation and lets the subject drop. "So, you doing this to impress Kim?"

Her only answer is my blushing face. She grins as we walk into the gymnasium. Kim sets up a stereo and some prepares to teach me how to be a cheerleader. My confidence soars as Kim explains the ins and outs of the cheers. She gives me a complete rundown of a two minute cheer in thirty seconds and I actually get it. A few minutes later she starts the music and we go through the routine, I don't miss a single motion and Kim looks quite happy. We stop once at Noon for a short snack, Kim brought a handful of energy bars, one for each of us and Rufus.

* * *

(Middleton High Gymnasium: 1500 Hours, Saturday.) 

"Well done, Sheena. Remember, no lighting up your hands during practice, I don't want to scare the girls. You learned this stuff nearly as fast as I did. Bonnie's going to be picking the Cheer, listen to her instructions and don't hesitate to use your enhanced strength and reflexes during the tryouts, but no lighting up."

I nod to Kim, she's drilling the no lighting up rule pretty hard. We leave the gym and head to Bueno Nacho for an afternoon snack. On the way there the Kimmunicator goes off.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Professor Dementor's at it again, he stole several prototype beam rifles from a company based in New York City. They'll need you to retrieve the merchandise and they are willing to pay you part of what each individual gun will be worth as well as the customary favor. The company aren't exactly known as good guys though, they supply several crime lords with weapons in the New York area."

Kim sighs. "We'll get on it in about an hour. Set up a ride for three humans and a mole-rat. Shego's coming along, we're going to be needing her help."

I nod, sounds like fun. I could use a cool down after that rigorous set of cheerleading lessons. We walk into Bueno Nacho a few seconds later and get our food. Ron and Monique sit on one side of the booth Kim and I on the other. Ron asks Kim a question as he starts chowing down on his Naco.

"Why are we helping these guys? They supply crime lords for crying out loud. Those prototypes are safer in Dementor's hands than their hands."

Kim laughs mirthlessly, a scary sound if you ask me.

"We are doing this because I intend to use that favor as soon as we get it. I'm going to ask for the first four beam guns off the assembly line and also for them to ship my family a crate of them for the tweebs to experiment with and for my parents to use."

I can see Ron and Monique shivering at Kim's plan. I'm starting to wonder if she's still a good guy or not and obviously so are they. I decide to ask Kim the next question.

"Kimmie, when did you develop such a dark side?"

Kim looks at me, her expression shifting back to a relatively normal, warm one.

"Ever since Ron and I were stranded in the Alps last year. It took GJ half a month to reach us and bring us home. The whole time Ron and I had to defend ourselves from some gang, I think they called themselves the Blood Jade Enforcers, anyway, Ron and I didn't kill any of them but we destroyed twenty seven facilities that were used in various drug and slavery rings. I think that was the longest mission Ron and I have ever had." Kim looks like she's thinking about something. "I think GJ actually paid us for that one...we got a pair of medals for it too. No purple hearts, thankfully, Ron and I were lucky enough to catch some woman by the name of Kara Fang by surprise and capture her, she was worth a pretty penny to GJ as well, we scored a rather large chunk of change for her. She was in the last facility that we attacked before GJ picked us up."

I remember Kara, she was a mass murdering psychopath under the protection of some oriental syndicate and these two kids took her down by themselves...I'm impressed. It takes a lot to sneak up on someone like her. Guts, stupidity, skill, whatever you want to call it, they are damn good at this hero stuff. I sit there and eat my food quietly. Thinking about something. I decide to ask Kimmie another question.

"Princess, did you pick up any skills from Kara?"

Ron chuckles darkly.

"Yeah, we learned something alright. Acupuncture is a cruel art. Kim learned everything Kara knew about acupuncture. After we captured her Kim found her notes on acupuncture techniques and decided to try them out on Kara herself. GJ didn't recover us until after Kim had broken her completely, took Kim six hours of poking her with pins and setting her near an open window with a blizzard going on outside."

I shudder, Kimmie's a hero and she does stuff like that...I'm starting to wonder who's the good guys and who's the bad guys again. I finish my food and wrap my arms around my waist shivering. Gods, they gave me chills with that story, Kimmie broke Kara Fang, the ultimate spirit breaker and soul shatter specialist in six freaking hours, I really don't want to tick Kimmie off now, and again, I'm wondering if she's been going easy on me for the past year or so. Our ride arrives outside the restaurant as Kim reaches into a cabinet under our seat and pulls out three backpacks, she hands one to me and one to Ron as we head out to catch our ride.

* * *

(Blitztech Enterprises R&D building: Location unknown: 1600Hours Middleton time, Saturday.) 

Arriving at the scene of the crime Kim walks over to the receptionist and strikes up what sounds like a friendly conversation. Ron walks over and looks at a large rack of weapons, ranging from close range combat to sniper range weaponry, all with the latest tech. I look through a few of their catalogs that are sitting in the waiting room. Wow, these guys make some pretty nice industrial lasers and other equipment. I guess there is something legitimate about the corporation after all. Ron walks over and sits down beside me and appears to go into a meditative state. I don't disturb him. Kim walks over to where Ron and I are seated and sits down in front of me on the floor. Kim leans her head back and the two of us start talking.

"These guys only think it was Dementor because of a calling card. They'll be letting us take a look at the crime scene in a couple minutes. After that, the one hiring us wants to give us each a gift."

"Sounds like a plan. This feels more like something Dr. Drakken would do than Professor Dementor. What kind of weapons will we be allowed to chose from?"

"Anything in the catalog. Look through and select something that strikes your fancy. We can have Wade analyze them when we get home so he can make duplicates should we need them."

I nod to their plan, I hadn't realized Stoppable was awake though. I flip through the catalog and pick out a sword that's supposed to be made of a super strong highly reflective alloy. I hand the catalog to Kim after writing down my order on a piece of notebook paper with my emerald pen. A few moments later Kim writes down her request with her ruby pen, two packs of thirty carbon tipped shuriken and a collapsible staff, all totaling the exact same price as my sword, I certainly hope Kimmie knows what she's doing. Ron looks through the catalog and finally decides on six packs of the same Shuriken that Kim ordered, I wonder why that was. I finally look to the two of them and ask one question.

"Why did you guys get so many Shuriken?" The question sounds innocent enough in my head but it didn't sound the same when I said it.

"We took Shuriken because we had a sample of them when we brought Kara in, Ron and I actually learned how to use the Shuriken she had. Ron and I, heck even Rufus can throw these things with undeniable accuracy. By the time GJ arrived to take us home we had mastered Kara's shuriken and I had mastered her Acupuncture torture techniques, neither of which were documented into GJ's files." Kim gets a mischievous glint in her eyes. "My brothers know about the skills I picked up though, I've introduced them to the Searing Cold technique and they both saw me split one of their inventions down the middle with one of Kara's Shuriken."

I shiver, I'll have to have Princess teach me those techniques and the throwing star tricks. I find myself eager to get home with Kim and Ron so they can teach me some of the stuff they know. I can't wait for this mission to get over with.

Blitztech Enterprises Head of R&D, Mr. Ballist, walks into the room and motions for the three of us to follow him. As he leads us through the place he doesn't bother with the usual speeches and rants, he leads us to the scene in silence. As he gets ready to leave he turns to Kim.

"What did the three of you decide to order?" Kim hands him our piece of paper with the orders on it. He nods and walks out. Kim chuckles as she examines the vault door that had to have been blown off it's hinges then rolled to the side Ron takes the Kimmunicator and holds it up to scan the remains of the hinges and I sit at a nearby computer desk and start hacking my way through their hard drives. After thirty minutes of digging I finally find the information I wanted. What the beam rifles' ranges and power ratios as well as their beam types. Ron tosses Shego the Kimmunicator so she can download the information as Kim walks into the vault and sees what other little toys their thieves left behind.

About fifteen minutes later our search was done, we had found all we needed to and were waiting for Mr. Ballist to return with our 'gifts' for accepting the job. It turns out that it was indeed Prof. Dementor that had stolen the prototypes but he wasn't working alone. Mego was with him in the security footage. Looks like Dr. D has decided to let my brothers work for other villains as long as they brought something back for him, I'm guessing. I saw Mego take two prototypes that Prof. Dementor hadn't even looked at.

About five minutes later Mr. Ballist returns with our 'gifts'. We smile as we take them, I strap my sword to my back and inside of it's sheathe. Kim pockets her shuriken and tucks her staff into a pouch on the back of her belt. Ron slips the Shuriken into his belt and backpack before we follow our client out of the building and to the private jet. I take a seat on Kim's right and Ron on Kim's left. We don't say anything on the ride to Dementor's lair, Blitztech found the place before calling us in.

Our mission is to retrieve the four weapon prototypes that were stolen by targets Mego and Professor Dementor. Sounds easy enough, but after what we saw on the security footage with Mego, it won't be, not after what we saw Mego do. He took out twelve guards without using his shrinking power. Hopefully he's still with Prof. Dementor cause if not we only get half the payment for our services and we would likely have to find the other Dr. D to get the other half of our payment.

* * *

(Prof. Dementor's lair, location unknown; 2000 Hours Middleton time, Saturday) 

The three of us sky-dive into Professor Dementor's lair, we pull the chutes at exactly the same time, all at just above three hundred feet. The three of us hit the ground just inside of the compound and we all take off towards one of the side buildings. Kim pulls out her Kimmunicator and hands me a headset. She puts one on herself and then hands a third to Ron. Kim turns on the Kimmunicator and Wade's face appears. He seems very serious right now.

"All set on this end Kim, hand out the scouters."

Kim hands each of us a device that looks like it hooks over the headset. I put mine on and watch as Kim and Ron put theirs into place.

"Push the button on the Scouter's exterior to activate the screen, it should display your objectives with a gold circle in your vision, It should also display threats in red squares, beyond that, I can't tell you right now because he's tracing my signal, Wade Out."

The Kimmunicator goes dead. Kim and Ron look at one another then to me. I nod and the three of us pull out our grapnel guns and fire them at the roof of the main building, our grapples all hook on at the top of the wall, we activate the retract function on the guns and are pulled up to the roof in perfect unison, all three of us running straight up the wall and jumping over the ledge and onto the roof.

Kim whispers into her headset. "Shego, your objective right now is to locate and secure the weapons. Ron, your objective is to go to the lower levels and make some noise, Prof. Dementor no doubt knows we are here. I'm going to be looking for Dementor, move out."

Ron grins and jumps backwards over the railing launching a grapnel to hook onto the other building and rappel down. Kim and I both enter through the roof access staircase and we head down into the belly of the beast. Our objectives must have been in the same room, we didn't talk at all the whole way to the room but we heard the alarms going off in the other building, Ron must have been causing one heck of a disturbance over there. Kim and I wait just outside the target room, I can hear Professor Dementor and Mego talking on the other side of the door, I motion for Kim to wait while I listen in on their conversation.

"Are you sure that Kim Possible will be coming?"

"Positive. If I know my sister she'll be with her. Dr. D said he'd pay a pretty high price to whomever caught Shego. I'm sure you could use the funds after what happened to your last scheme."

"You don't have to rub it in, my last attempt at capturing the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer was a bust, they must have quadrupled security since it was last taken. I just want to have a weapon of mass destruction...is that too much to ask?" Dementor's brain must be going, he sounded kinda whiney.

"Do you realize just how pathetic that sounded?"

Professor Dementor makes an indignant sound and stomps towards the door, Kim and I both flatten ourselves against the wall as the door opens. Dementor takes two steps out the door and Kim whips out three pins, and in one fluid motion sticks them into his neck, Dementor drops to his knees and stops moving, he can't even talk. Kim laughs and we both head into the room where Mego is waiting.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter's going to be a "Boss Fight" chapter. 


	3. BOSS FIGHT 1: MEGO

A/N: Don't own Kim Possible, if I did Disney wouldn't play it.

* * *

Fallen Heroes Chapter 3 

**Boss Fight: MEGO!**

(Professor Dementor's Lair, Unknown Location. 2030 Hours Middleton Time, Saturday.)

Kim and I step into the room where Mego is waiting, leaning against the wall with the four beam rifle prototypes sitting on pedestals in the middle of the room. Mego pushes off the wall and walks toward us. His face splits into a grin that sends shivers down my spine, I haven't seen one of those since the Zorpax incident. Kim draws her staff and I pull my Katana out of it's sheathe. Then the banter begins.

"I was wondering what was taking the two of you so long. Kim's sidekick is probably already dead, I outfitted Dementor's goons with guns in case a nosey hero decided to drop in and cause a commotion."

Kim grins and I'm feeling kinda out of the loop. "Ron's alive, all your guards are unconscious and you're the last one, Mego."

Mego just chuckles and steps out to where we have clear shots at him. I see Kim reach into her cargo pocket with her trailing hand and I drop into a stance and ignite hands and sword. Mego shakes his head when he sees my sword burst into flame.

"Temper, temper, dear sister. I hope you don't-URK!" Eight shuriken bury themselves into his arms and legs, one in each knee and two near his crotch on the legs and one in each elbow and one in each shoulder on his arms.

I charge forward and attempt to slash him but he shrinks himself, forcing the shuriken out of his body but not before expelling about half a gallon of blood during the shift. Kim and I avoided the splash of blood and Kim draws another pair of shuriken from her belt and spins her staff in her left hand. I search the room for him after dousing my sword's flame. Mego's taunting voice echoes to us from everywhere at once.

"That was uncalled for Kim Possible. My fight is not with you, it is with Shego. Dr. Drakken wants her alive but he has no qualms with her being dead." I try to lock onto him but can't. I look to Kim and point at a ventilation duct, she nods. I charge up a flame on my sword and swing it at the grating pushing an orb of my hottest plasma into the vent system, increasing the heat in the room by about twelve degrees and causing fire to burst from every vent in this building.

Kim puts her staff away and gathers up the prototypes, strapping two of them to her own back and handing the other two to me. I quickly strap them to my back and the two of us kick the door out and Kim grabs Dementor's collar, knocking the pins out of his neck and freeing him from his paralysis. He starts complaining about how he always loses and wondering why he never wins. We get out of the building as it explodes, sending debris flying past our heads but not hitting us. Kim and I toss Dementor onto a pile of garbage and the two of us start heading towards the front gate when Ron strolls up to us and strikes up a converstation.

"I see you ladies got the guns, good. I wiped out all of Professor D's henchmen, took me all of sixty seconds too."

I look at him like he's crazy. "Who are you and what happened to the old Stoppable?"

Kim and Ron chuckle. "He grew up and decided to quit screwing around. The result is this monster."

I look at them confusedly as we walk out the front gate of Dementor's complex.

Mego drops out of a nearby tree and smirks confidently towards us. "If you think I'm going to let the three of you escape, think again." Mego inverts his power and explodes upward, becoming a giant compared to the three of us. "Dr. Drakken gave me a little power boost. I never thought about using my power to expand instead of contract from my basic size until Dr. D said that if I could do one then I should be able to do the other."

Kim and I dash off in opposite directions while Ron jumps back and summons a sword out of nowhere. Mego looks at Ron and grins.

"Looks like your girlfriends abandoned you."

Kim and I jump into the trees and drop down onto his back.

"He isn't either of our boyfriend."

I light my hands up and shove them into his back while Kim pulls out her staff and smacks the back of his head with it, earning a resounding thud that drops him like a rock. As Mego shrinks back down to his normal size Ron walks up and his sword vanishes again. He reaches down and picks up Mego.

"Dude, I don't want either of them like that. As far as I know only they can handle each other and I don't even want to try."

A few seconds later three pins appear in Mego's neck in the same formation that Kim had used to paralyze Professor Dementor. I shrug and pick up Professor Dementor and toss him into the bushes nearby.

"Consider yourself lucky, Professor D. We got what we came for and all you have to do is rebuild your base."

We walk away, Ron carrying Mego by the waist like he doesn't weigh anything.

* * *

A/N: Victory, Team Possible. Expect the next chapter after another Bestial Lifestyles chap. 


End file.
